R.I.P.
R.I.P. is a 2013 film. Background The film was created by Meesa Sanda, Jemma Loslin, and Elliot Samska. It is said to be "sad, scary, and has you wanting a second". It will be released 2013 March. Plot The start of the film shows one of the main charactors, Rosie Bamp, going for a night out with her two friends, Wanda Janca, and Mindy Lout. The girls think someone is following them, but Mindy convices them they are just being silly. When they are in the club Mindy says she has to go out, after seeing someone from her childhood. After half an hour the girls go out worried, and there is no sign of her. They both go to the police and report it. After months of the police searching, the girls give up, then a male comes in. He says he is called Henry Thomson, and he knows where Mindy is. He explains that Mindy has been hiding with him, after telling him someone is after her. When they get to his place, there is no sign of Mindy. The girls accuse of him lying, and they leave. The next morning, it shows Rosie and her mother in the kitchen eating breakfast, Rosie has told her about the night when Mindy disappeared, but she didn't tell her about Henry Thompson. Once her mother has went to work she gets a taxi and goes to Henry's place again, where she finds nobody. She goes into the house as the door is open. She finds Henry in the living room dead. She calls the police, but when they get there the body is gone. It then goes to a year later, where they have found Henry's body and are now burying him. Mindy is still gone. Rosie and Wanda are at the funeral when they think they see Mindy, and follow her. They follow her all the way back to Henry's house, but when she turns round, it isn't Mindy. The girls ask her who she is, where she tells that she is Mindy's younger sister, who has been searching for her since she disappeared. Wanda then leaves the house saying "Uh Rosie...I have to go...", a few minutes later they hear a scream, but nobody is there. It comes up on the screen "2years later", they have also found Wanda's body and she has been buried. Mindy's sister, Melody, is still looking. Rosie has agreed to help her as long as she promises she is nothing to do with her disappearance. When the girls go back to the woods where Wanda's body is found, Rosie says she thinks somebody is following them. Melody tells her to stop being silly and they walk further into it. Rosie quickly turns round hearing a noise, but nobody is there. She tells Melody they should leave, and soon they have reached their car. But as they are going in, Melody is dragged back into the woods. Rosie runs after them, but they have gone. She goes back in the car and reports it to the police again, where they tell her she is under arrest for these murders, she tries to get them to let her free, but they believe it she is the murderer because she is either the person who finds the bodies, or is there when they are taken. The next scene is her mother and younger sister, Jasmine. They promise her they will get her out, but as months go by she is finally released. They have found Melody's body, and someone else. Soon it turns up in the paper, a murdered 16year old girl, Bree Yoka. Soon enough, Rosie discovers that these murders are connected to the murder 7years ago of 19year old Leona Yoka, and Bree Yoka, is her sister. She has to go back to the woods, to Henry's house, and try find out who is murdering these people and what the reason is. Rosie is sitting on her bed when she suddenly rushes down the stairs, goes into the living rooms and shouts "I got it!" to her younger sister and mother. She tells them she doesn't have time to explain and gets a taxi to Henry Thomson's house. She finds two people in there, the 27year old Leona Yoka, and a man. She goes in. "I know you are Leona Yoka" she says. The man grabs her, and reveals himself to be Henry Thomson. The dead man in his home was his twin brother, Tim Thomson. Leona tells her that she can decide how she is killed. Rosie shakes her head and kicks Henry in anger, "fine then" Leona says with a naughty smile. It then flashes to Mindy running to the house. She walks in and see's Henry holding Rosie back while Leona is talking. She goes round the back and hits Leona on the hit, which knocks her out. She tries to help Rosie but with no luck, she hits him over the head but he still has hold of Rosie, but Rosie manages to get away. She calls the police while Henry is on the ground seeing if Leona is alive. He shouts the girls through to tell them she is dead. They are shocked, but suddenly Leona stands up and laughs. "You seriously fell for that?" she says. She grabs a knife and tries to stab Mindy, but Rosie grabs her hair and pulls her, she yells in pain and drops the knife, where Henry reaches out and lifts it. He manages to stand up and he stabs Rosie. Leona laughs naughtily once again as Rosie falls to the floor, and says it is just Mindy she has to get rid of now. Luckily the police drive up and Mindy runs out, with Leona following her holding the knife, but before managing to stab her they are both taken away. The final scene is Mindy sitting beside Rosie on her bed, she has now recovered. Rosie explains to Mindy how Leona accidently killed her sister, Stella, and managed to tell the police as Stella that the murdered girl was Leona. But when Mindy saw her outside the club, she had to get rid of her, but Mindy managed to run away to Henry's house, not knowing that he was Leona's boyfriend. To freak her out, Henry murdered his brother. That was why she ran away. Wanda was murdered because Mindy told her, and since Henry overheard this, he had to kill her. Melody was murdered because she spotted Leona talking to Mindy that night, and the reason she was back was to get Leona arrested once she had found her sister, so Henry and Leona murdered her. Bree Yoka, was killed by Leona. She had found out that Leona was still alive, and Leona told her everything, not knowing that Bree was going to tell the police. Once she found out she had to stop her. It then shows the girls back with their normal lives. It then flashes to Leona in prison, holding her fork. Sequel The sequel was released in May 2014. Leona, using her skills, manages to break out of prison and starts to hunt down Rosie Bamp and Mindy Lout, who have both moved away by the same time. With the help of Rosie's family and her newly acquired friend, John Toove, they manage to stay ahead of Leona's evil plans mainly. At the end there is a battle scene between the three women again and once again, Rosie gets stabbed but dies in an emotional and long scene. Mindy, with a need for revenge, attempts to also kill Leona but instead she realises that it is best to have her eternally imprisoned. Cast Justin Soorina - as Henry Thomson (main role) Martha Bartie - as Melody Lout (main role) June O'Brian - as Mindy Lout (main role) Olive Dew - as Bree Yoka (small role, death/flashback) Sapphire O'Brian - as Wanda Janca (main role) Mickey Saesha - as Tim Thomson (small role) Ollie Teemo - as Jake (small role) Agatha Blak - as Jasmine Bamp (small role) Nelly Saesha - as Shvonne Bamp (small role) Mai Bookskie - as Rosie Bamp (main role) Lucy D.D Perah - as Leona Yoka (main role)